


7 Minutes in Heaven

by thelatewriter



Series: Jughead x Reader fics [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelatewriter/pseuds/thelatewriter
Summary: A classic 7 minutes in heaven always ends with a good make out session.





	7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from my tumblr ~~
> 
> Prompt: Hey I love your work! Can you do a jughead X reader were the whole gang is at Cheryl’s party and they end up being dared to spend 7 minutes in heaven and there is a looot of sexual tension. (Smut or no smut your choice) Thank youu xx

The blue fabric hugged your frame as Veronica pulls you into the main room.

“Listen up, Bitches. We’re playing a classic and if you don’t play, well you know the house rules.” Cheryl’s voice cuts through all the chatter around you.

Her eyes scan the room. “And I mean everyone is playing this. You too, Wednesday.”

You turn and see your best friend leaning up against the wall with a scowl on his face.

“What game is it?” One of the mindless Vixens ask.

Cheryl claps her manicured hands together as her famous smirk crawls onto her face. “7 minutes in heaven.”

~

Couples after Couples were picked.

You sat praying that you wouldn’t get picked or end up with a douchebag.

When Reggie and one of the Vixens came out of the closet, Cheryl turns to you with a grin. “Your turn, (Y/n)!” She grabs the empty bottle and spins it.

“Lets see who the lucky person is.” Her eyes twinkling a little.

It spins and spins.

The glass dragging across the table when it stops. 

On Jughead.

Your heart stops for a second. There’s no way he’ll agree to it. Right?

“Oooh. Donnie Darko!” Reggie laughs and stands up. “If he won’t do it, i’ll gladly take his place.” His eyes trailed up and down your body.

You feel a hand tug you farther from the jock.

“Lets go.” Jug’s voice low and a scowl still on his face.

A few cheers fill the room as Cheryl shuts the door.

“You two can’t come out until something happens.” She says through the door and you hear a click. 

She locked us in.

You turn and see Jug with faint pink cheeks. “We don’t have to actually do anything, Juggie.” You touch his cheek as he steps closer.

His body blocking you in against the door.

A burst of confidence shocks his body and he leans in with a smirk.

His eyes travel down to your lips and he says in a low voice. “What if I want us to?”

You felt your body heat up as one of his hands touch the cool wood behind you and the other skim down your check to the base of your neck.

You let out a small whimper as he places his lips on yours in a burning sensation.

Your hands go to his raven hair and his leave a trail of fire wherever they went.

Pushing you up against the door, you both let out a groan when your bodies collide.

His fiery lips leave bruises in their wake as he makes his way down your neck, leaving you gasping as you feel heat pooling in between your legs.

He bunches up the fabric against your skin.

You tug at his shirt trying to take It off while keeping contact.

“Time’s Up, Freaks!” Cheryl’s voice cuts through your blurred thoughts. His fingers skim your thighs.

“Another time?” He breathes against your neck.

You shake your head and let out a small whimper as he tries to pull away.

"No. My house? Now.” He digs his nails into your flesh producing another gasp from you.

“I thought this was 7 minutes in heaven? Not 7 minutes in heaven and meeting up after?” His voice teasing.

You grind your hips against his, feeling his own problem.

“We never did fit in.” You pull away and fix your dress as he searches for the beanie you had thrown to the ground.

“I never want to.” He kisses you one last time and opens the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Request things on my tumblr: 
> 
> www.Marjorie-red.tumblr.com


End file.
